


A Hug For A Stormcloud

by Star_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Cute, Darkness, Fluff, Hugs, Inspired by Sanders Sides, Love, M/M, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety - Freeform, Promises, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Romance, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Touching, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, hug, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Virgil is falling into the pit of despair. Luckily he has Roman there to help him out.A short and sweet balance of fluff and angst! Enjoy and leave suggestions in the comments!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55





	A Hug For A Stormcloud

*In Virgil’s head*

Virgil was falling. Falling into the dark void that filled his head and tried to tear him apart. Voices echoed from it, whispering that he didn’t deserve friendship or love. Whispering that the other sides just pretended to like him, and that they were waiting for the right time to betray him. And not only was Virgil falling, he was soaring. Stuck in an endless terrible loop that wouldn’t let him escape his own darkness. 

Virgil was hyperventilating, sitting against his bed, struggling to breathe and keep himself from hitting the bottom of a downward spiral. His vision was blurring, fading in and out. Rocking back and forth, fighting the darkness inside him with his own voice, Virgil fought his own nature. “Breathe Virgil, breathe. It’s ok it’s ok it’s ok this will pass. This will pass it always does. No need to bother the others. I don’t want them to stop accepting me. I don’t know what I would do then. I don’t want to know what I would have to do then.” 

Roman was worried for Virgil. The anxious side hadn’t made any appearance all day. Virgil would normally exit his room for at least one meal, if only to please Patton and tease Roman. Of course, Logan had to fight to extract Virgil from his hoodies and headphones. However, all the sides had ruled it was always worth it to see the blindingly bright smile Virgil would sometimes grace them with. Even if the cause was Patton made a joke or Logan failing at using contemporary slang.

However, Virgil hadn’t been seen all day. Not even grabbing a snack or doing his laundry. Roman had a nagging feeling in the back of his head telling him that something was very very wrong. “I must go investigate. My dark prince will not linger in peril for much longer!” With this, Roman drew his sword and charged down the hall to Virgil’s room. Of course, Roman was unprepared for the sight that would meet his eyes when he opened the door. 

“Virge? Vee? Anxi! Are you there?” called Roman, knocking on Virgil’s door. When no answer came for several minutes, Roman opened the door and immediately fell short. Virgil was collapsed on the floor, clenching his fists into the carpet, seemingly to ground himself. “Oh my god, he’s having an attack.”, he realized. Roman stood in shock for only a minute before he swooped in and lifted Virgil onto his bed. Murmuring soothing words and encouraging phrases, he hugged the trembling anxious side close, wrapping Virgil up in his arms as if to protect him from all the word. 

After a few minutes of Roman kicking out other sides from anxiety’s bedroom and continuing to hold Virgil as if he’d never let him go, the young anxious side stopped trembling and his breathing returned to normal. Running his hand through his mussed purple and brown hair, Virgil began firing off apologies to Roman as quickly as possible. “Oh my god Roman. I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have made you come here. I could have done it on my own. I am so sorry you had to see that. It’s a pathetic part of m-”  
“Hey now my sweet little shadowling. I’m going to halt you right there. I will not allow you to apologize for something I voluntarily did. If I could hug you until the end of time, I would do it. Anything for my sweet dark shadowling.” 

Virgil sat there in shock as thoughts flew through his head. “What did I do to deserve this? He deserves so much better than me. I will cherish my Prince forever.” Unable or afraid to voice these thoughts, Virgil managed to force out “Oh my god, Princey, you’re a sweet idiot and I love you for it.” The pair sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Although Roman didn’t know it, Virgil was working up the courage to ask for something he hadn’t experienced in a long while. Both sides stood up as they prepared to silently exit Virgil’s room, and Virgil at last spoke up.

“... Princey?”  
“Yes, what is it my beautiful dark king?”  
“... could you maybe give me a hug? You don’t have to say anything, I just need a hug.” 

Roman didn’t hesitate a second. He wrapped his arms around Virgil and hugged him close, cradling Virgil’s head in his hand and encircling the younger boy completely in his arms. Afraid to shatter whatever perfect moment he was living in, Roman said nothing, barely even daring to breathe.

Roman could feel Virgil trembling as he melted into his arms, leaving Roman to question what universal lottery he had won to earn this moment, to earn this boy. Roman held Virgil tight, whispering sweet praises and thoughts, opening himself completely to the boy he held in his arms. Roman wanted Virgil to know how much he was loved. Roman wanted Virgil to live in a neverending shower of affection. It wasn’t until Roman noticed the fact that Virgil was shaking again did he realize that the anxious side was silently crying, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Roman’s heart broke a bit in that moment, and he felt his soul weeping as he looked at the boy he would give the world for sobbing without making a sound. “Oh my darling Virgil. You don’t deserve this lot, this load. The least I can do is help you bear it.” With that, Roman planted a heartrendingly tende kiss atop Virgil’s head, letting him know, with that one action, that Virgil didn’t have to pretend. He didn’t have to put up a brave face and a smirk. He could be vulnerable and he could be weak. And Roman would love him more for it. 

With those unspoken words passing between them, Virgil let himself go. He let himself sob and cry, releasing all the pent-up pain he had stifled, fearing for the reaction of the others if he showed even a sign of weakness. As Virgil sobbed and cried, he waited for Roman to silently pull away. To run away and never look him straight in the eye again. Quick to erase those thoughts, Roman whispered in Virgil’s ear. “I will not run. I will not hide. I see everything that you are and love you with all my soul just the same.”

So the pair stood there. Roman hugging Virgil in a gentle but strong hug, silently swearing to protect this dark angel from everything bad there was in the world. And Virgil allowing himself to melt in Roman’s arms, to finally be weak. Because for the first time in a long time, Virgil did not have to fear. For he had the love of his life, his prince, right by his side. And he always would.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic!
> 
> Leave any thoughts or improvements in the comments!


End file.
